


Can't See Me Cry

by King_Queen_and_Ace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Natasha Feels, Natasha Needs a Hug, Natasha-centric, Red Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/King_Queen_and_Ace/pseuds/King_Queen_and_Ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't need to hide it. Because they aren't here.<br/>Natasha's thoughts after Civil War. </p><p>Short Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't See Me Cry

**Author's Note:**

> So, hi y'all. I know it's been a while since I've published and I apologize. Also I've decided to abandon my other story, Attack for Infinity, for the moment. I can't really see where it's going right now, but if inspiration strikes I'll continue.
> 
> In the meantime, have a short drabble.

Natasha collapsed as soon as she closed the door of her safe house.

She slid down and sat on the floor leaning against the sturdy oak, processing the events of the last week.

How did everything go to hell in a matter of hours? She had tried to keep everyone together.

 _"Staying together is more important than how we stay together."_ That's was she told Steve.

If there was anything Natasha had learnt over the years was to stay together with the people you could trust. No matter what.

She had been convinced that if they all stayed together, the deal with the accords would blow over.

This clash, this Civil War, as it was being called, was exactly what she wanted to avoid.

* * *

 

Natasha got up and headed to the bedroom.

Friendships had been broken.

A family had been torn apart.

 _Her_ family had been torn apart.

Clint had already called to apologize.

She ignored the fact he had gotten out of the Raft and called.

She knew the others would take longer to heal.

* * *

 

Natasha packed away her minimal belongings and proceeded to make herself a cup of tea.

Things had already been complicated enough without _Ja_ -Steve's friend.

But with _Ja_ -Barnes, Steve had let his emotions cloud his actions.

* * *

Natasha sat down with her worn copy of War and Peace.

And then there was her other issue.

Her... complicated past with, with Barnes. Steve's friend. Howling commando. Winter Soldier.

Not James. Her lover. Her guardian angel in _red_ hell. The man they ripped from her arms.

* * *

Natasha turned a page.

Their eyes had met from across the battlefield.

There had been no recognition in his.

Why would he remember? She had seen them wipe him.

The little girl in her had still hoped he would remember.

But where had hope ever gotten her.

* * *

Natasha stared blankly at a page as the memory overwhelmed her.

_“James,” Natalia screamed, “James!”_

_“Be quiet you stupid girl!” Madame B shouted over her, as Natalia struggled against her strong grip._

_The cold women dragged the scarlet haired girl to a room where the soldier was fighting to get out of a chair._

_The soldier caught sight of the girl, “Natalia! Go! Escape from here! Forget about me! Remember our plans! Go!”_

_A technician forced a mouth guard into his mouth forcing him to stop his cries._

_The hum of electricity rose above the screams and cries of the couple._

_Natalia’s pleading and cries rose to a hysterical level as the soldier screamed, a noise of pure agony as his memories of a girl with green eyes and hair like a bright fire were purged from his mind._

* * *

Natasha swiftly got up ignoring the tears steadily dripping on her face. She didn't have to hide them today; no one was here to see them.

* * *

**Kudos & comments make me smile :)**

**If you want to, follow me on[tumblr](http://king-queen-and-ace.com)**


End file.
